


The times he ignored me

by marcystar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcystar/pseuds/marcystar
Summary: Goshiki tries to find out the name of the Boy that had caught his attention. But no matter what he does he keeps ignoring him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 11





	The times he ignored me

It was nothing new to Ushijima to win against Seijoh, but for Goshiki this was his first real match against them. He was glad he got to play and didnt fail so of course he had to brag about it to Ushijima. He was proud so he should be allowed to do that, and besides that he wants to know if his Captain, the person he looks up to the most, is proud of him too.

''Did you see how i spiked tha ball?'', he started talking and he just went on rambling about the game. Ushijima gave him a ''mhm'' or nod every here and there, listening to the first year talk with enthusiasm while they were on their way home. Usually they would've taken the bus home but Ushijima insisted that they walk to keep themselves fit. But what they didnt think about is seeing members of the Team they just played with.

The Captain, who Goshiki assumed is Oikawa Tooru, had a mad look on his face. Next to him stood another boy, with bangs that split in the middle, who wasnt even paying attention to whatever was happening. He was keeping his eyes focused on his phone while he chewed gum. He looked really unfazed considering the fact that they just lost a game. As Ushijima and Goshiki approached the other two Boys, Goshiki tried to remember what position the boys with bangs played in the game.

''Ushijima.'', Oikawa hissed. Goshiki looked up to Ushijima, only to see that his Face wasnt showing any emotions. ''This isnt the last time we meet. And next time i will curbstomp you into the ground.'' Goshiki looked at Oikawa and then frowned. 

How dare he say those things when Shiratorizawa was one of the best teams in miyagi prefecture? Is he not aware of who hes talking to? Just as Goshiki was about to tell his thoughts out loud Ushijima started speaking.

''You know you wouldnt have to say this if you wouldve came to shiratorizawa.'', Ushijima stated and Goshiki couldnt help but giggle into his hand. Thats when the Bangsboy looked up from his phone for the first time. Goshiki noticed and stopped giggling or laughing or whatever kind of sound he just made. He looked him straight in the Eye and then Goshiki remembered, hes a wing spiker. He furrowed his brows and looked at the boy who was about two centimeters taller than him.

''Oy whats your name?''; goshiki asked ignoring the agressive tension between the two captains next to them. The other boy studied Goshikis face and scanned him up and down, squinting his eyes. Goshiki shifted uncomfortabe around while he was doing that. ''Just answer the stupid question''; he muttered and looked to the side. Just as the Boy was about to say something the Captains started speaking again, causing the two boys to look at them.

''I swear to god Ushiwaka if you say this stupid phrase to me ONE MORE FUCKING TIME i will strangle you with my bare hands and then you wont be able to say it ever again.'', Oikawa spit out while gritting his teeth. Goshiki looked at him shocked. What the fuck just happened in the span of three minutes? The bangs boy let a little chuckle out which caught Goshikis attention. 

This was the first sound he heard of him since they were standing here and Goshiki didnt know what to think about it. The chuckle didnt sound exactly deep but not high either it was like a meduim soft chuckle but it made Goshikis heart skip a few beats. 

''OY SHITTYKAWA'', a guy screamed a few meters away from where they were standing. Goshiki identified him as the ace of aoba johsai, iwaizumi. He came jogging here and looked at Ushijimas face and then Oikawa, whos face looked angry. ''Didnt i tell you not to start anything.'', he said to the captain and dragged him away after he muttered a quick ''Sorry'' to Ushijima. Both of them could still hear Oikawa getting scolded while the boys with the bangs just slowly walked behind them staring at his phone.

''But he didnt tell me his name'', he whispered before Ushijima continued walking. Goshiki quickly caught up his pace and they walked home not speaking about what just happend. Goshiki already knew that the tension between the captains werent exactly the best, since the other teammates told him about it as soon as they found out they were going to play against Seijoh, but he surely didnt expect THAT.

As soon as he arrives home he goes straightup to his bed and lays down staring at the ceiling above him. What was the boys name and why did he caught Goshikis attention? Was it maybe that they played the same position? Goshiki frowned. What if hes better than him? Impossible, i mean hes shiratorizawas future Ace, theres no way in hell he could be better than him. 

Goshiki thought a bit about the boy here and there until he finally drifted off to sleep.

And that was _the first time they met_.


End file.
